Spidey's Romances in the DC Universe
by cornholio4
Summary: A replacement for Spider-Man and his Amazing Girlfriends. A series of one-shots pairing Spodey with various women and girls of the DC Universe. Suggestions are welcome.
1. Supergirl

**I have decided to list Spider-Man and his Amazing Girlfriends story as complete and replace it with this one. I am open to any suggestions for girls to pair Spidey up with and possible plotlines but be warned, I am not actually a big fan of Barbara Gordon either as Batgirl or Oracle (I do plan on giving the New 52 series a chance sometime) so please don't suggest her as it is very unlikely I will be doing her in the near future. Would you like me to do a story featuring a girl from the New 52 series the Movement as I have the entire series in trade paperback format (not exactly hard as it was cancelled after 12 issues so only 2 trades exist). When I first heard about it I thought it would be like DC's answer to Marvel's Runaways comic which I am an a fan of so I gave it a shot (premise is a group of superhero orphans fight out against the corruption of their city). You think anyone would be able to help me with plotline ideas for chapters of the following:**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Caitlin Fairchild**

 **I decided to do the first chapter of Supergirl as she and Spidey is my fave intercompany couple and I decided to use the plotline of Ultimate Spidey going to the DC Universe after he died which have been used before.**

 **Chapter 1: Supergirl**

The young teenage Peter Parker of the Earth-1610 was dead, killed in the final battle against his arch nemesis Norman Osborn the Green Goblin. The death of its greatest and most idealistic hero would bring a huge impact to Earth-1610; Steve Rogers overcome with guilt would give up being Captain America for a time, his clone/sister Jessica along with his aunt May would be able to grieve together, his two loves Mary Jane Watson and Kitty Pryde would always have him close to their hearts and another youngster by the name of Miles Morales would be the one to take over the mantle of Spider-Man.

However as his spirit was leaving to the afterlife it was found by an outsider, an entity that existed outside of the Multiverse that Earth-1610 existed in. Metron of the entities known as the New Gods in their universe in his pursuit of knowledge decided to look outside the multiverse where his universe was and found this multiverse which as he saw was not long before they would collide together thanks to beings called the Beyonders and a Earth-616 resident called Victor Von Doom (and before this the Peter Parkers and those with Spider Powers in this universe would soon become part of a multiverse wide hunt by the family of a being called Morlun). Taking pity in the young Peter Parker of this Earth he appeared to him as his soul was leaving; sat on his Mobius Chair (looking like Spock to the geeky hero) Metron offered him a chance to start over and continue his life and begin his Spider-Man career anew on the Earth that existed in Metron's own universe.

Deciding that he wanted to continue becoming Spider-Man in his quest to honour his late Uncle Ben so after allowing him to have one last goodbye with the spirit of his Uncle Ben, Metron took Peter back to his own universe.

Peter found himself on the Earth (more specifically a Kansas City called Smallville) in Metron's universe in his normal clothes and a backpack with his Spider-Man equipment in it. Found by authorities and finding no record of him or any relatives he was put in the foster care and funnily enough he was adopted by a couple known as the Parkers who had a daughter his age called Teresa. He became a top student at the high school he was enrolled in just like he was in his old one. He got along with his new parents and since they both had jobs, he found plenty of time to do crime fighting and it was not long before Spider-Man was known to the citizens of Smallville (there might not have been any super villain activity but he was still helping to save people when he could as well as catch the occasion perp).

One day after that Teresa and Peter were in the living room seeing the news report of Spider-Man foiling an attempted kidnapping of the wife of Smallville's District Attorney, Peter was excited to be able to start again and no t have to deal with what he had to deal with before (including bad press, being framed as a murderer and movies being made of him that he never saw any money from). "Wow, another one of those costumed guys like the Justice League." Teresa said earning a look from Peter who looked like she could not believe her eyes. "Surely you know of the Justice League, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman?" Teresa asked and Peter wanted to bash himself silly thinking he should have done his homework and see what differences there were between this new world and his old one since apparently this Justice League was public knowledge.

From looking at the computer the Parkers gave him as a present later, Peter gathered they were apparently a group of superheroes who protected the Earth from threats including Superman some sort of alien, Batman a vigilante like Daredevil and Wonder Woman some sort of goddess who she guessed was their Thor. He thought they must be the Ultimates of their world only not working for the government.

Later at Smallville High during lunch, Peter was going over a physics project with a brown haired girl with glasses who Peter blushed at how beautiful she was (thinking without her glasses she could have easily become a cheerleader at Midtown). The girl was Kara Kent a classmate who he was partner with for this project. Teresa from where she was sitting smirked when she saw that Kara was smiling at Peter with a flirty type of smile and Peter was just sort of shy around her and was now thinking of maybe matchmaking her new brother with Kara.

However at the moment some science students were stupidly trying to test a machine of theirs which ended up causing a fire, both Peter and Kara rushed elsewhere to find a place to hide and change. Kara rushed to take off her glasses and wig to reveal her normal blonde hair and change into her costume and Peter (even though bringing his Spider-Man costume to school almost got him into trouble just about to reveal his identity) brought his stuff with him to change into.

Peter as Spider-Man jumped in to help get everyone out of the fire door safely while Supergirl appeared to use her super breath to take out the fire. "Yes it's your new friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!" Peter said to the gathered staff and students of the school and he noticed they were muttering and Peter looked up to see Supergirl floating above him with a smirk. "You are that newbie Spider-Man right?" Supergirl asked him as she floated down and Peter nodded.

"Supergirl?" Peter asked relieved that he found stuff about her online, apparently a teen cousin of Superman in this universe. Thinking this was his first team up of this new universe (despite having not fought a villain) he went and shook her hand which she accepted. Students in the crowd began taking pictures and the picture would end up in Smallville newspapers soon enough.

"See you soon... _Peter..._ " Kara whispered with a smirk as she flew off to change, having used her X-Ray vision to see Peter putting on his mask after he was done. " _So the cute new guy is that new hero Spider-Man, this will be interesting._ " Kara thought as she put on her wig and glasses wondering how to break it to Peter and wondering if they could form a partnership or something.

She would not mind having a partner or a boyfriend...

 **Yeah I didn't want to be clichéd and use Madam Web to be the one to send Spidey to the DC Universe and Metron from the New Gods seemed to be the best choice to me for an entity to send Spidey there. Peter's foster sister here Teresa is inspired by the comic graphic novel Spider-Man: Family Business where she shows up saying she is Peter's long lost sister (I recommend it myself).**


	2. Vixen

**Idea of this chapter came from CrazeeistheBest so thank think for the idea to use Vixen though I had to look up information as I am not familiar of her outside the Justice League cartoon**

 **Chapter 2: Vixen**

The freelance newspaper photographer and part time superhero Peter Parker sighed as he could not believe his luck, Mary Jane Watson his now ex girlfriend decided she could not take all the danger of being with him and asked that they stay away from now on. Though she would keep his secret safe, Peter became a bit more depressed at how a relationship had been destroyed thanks to his duties as Spider-Man (they were in their mid twenties and it hurt Peter that it was a relationship that they had developed when they both went to college). However after this had happened two weeks ago, one of his teammates in the Justice League, Vixen (whose secret identity was a fashion model by the name of Mari McCabe) offered him to be her photographer for a modelling session she was doing.

Deciding that it would keep his mind off from Mary Jane and he could use a little extra cash he agreed and right now he was walking to the modelling studio and saw Mary Jane walking out hounded by fans of her (both from her modelling and from her acting part in the TV soap opera Secret Hospital) asking for autographs. MJ spotted Peter and gave him a sad nod but Peter wanting to forget what happened decided not to react.

"Mr Parker, Ms McCabe told me to expect you so if you could follow me please." A man in a business suit said when he spotted Peter and Peter realised from his nametag that he was Mari's manager (having been told beforehand by Mari to look out for him when he arrived). Peter followed him to a set and the man showed Peter the photograph equipment for the session.

After the man left Peter noticed Mari smirking walking towards the set wearing a green robe. "Glad to see you come Peter, nice everyday that I get to spend time with the League's favourite nerd." Mari told Peter which was a little nickname that the women of the Justice League gave Peter when they saw how adorably nerdy and shy he was when the Metahuman street level vigilante had joined up with him, they even liked to tease him a bit.

"Okay if you can get ready..." Peter said getting the lighting of the set all set up, Vixen waited until Peter was done and looking at her so she could take off her robe revealing a red bikini. Peter's jaw dropped to the ground with how the bikini looked on Mari's amazing figure and how good she looked wearing it (though he did not talk about this he admitted to himself that Vixen was among those women in the league along with Wonder Woman that he considered the most attractive, beautiful and sexy).

"Sorry Peter forgot to tell you that this session was for a swimsuit magazine." Mari told Peter with a smirk as she just lied through her teeth, having intentionally left this information out just so she could see his unprepared reaction for the sight of her in a swimsuit. It was even better when her ex boyfriend John Stewart first saw her but he was more serious and reserved.

"Sorry Peter but are we going to start this but do you just want to stare all day?" Mari asked getting her pose ready with a volleyball prop and Peter managed to get himself together enough to start taking the pictures. Peter could not help but feel how much of a lucky guy he felt at the moment to do this as he was taking the photos of Mari in the different poses. It was about more than an hour later when they were done and Mari went to change into her civilian clothes.

"Here is your pay for this Peter." Mari told Peter handing him his money for this job. "And here is some extra..." Mari whispered into his ear and his Spider Sense would not be able to warn him as Mari then pulled him into a kiss. Peter decided to just sit back and enjoy the kiss that his gorgeous teammate was giving him.

After she was don Mari told him "I have to admit Peter but I have had my eyes on your for a while, it was nice with John but he was too military serious for my liking so I wanted to know what it would be like with a charming dork like yourself." Mari took a deep breath before whispering into his ear "after seeing you down on the dumps for two weeks I decided to take this chance, I gave you this job just for a chance to get you myself and make you this offer. You think we can give this try?"

Peter was amazed at this, was he a magnet for hot models or something? He admit that when they worked together on missions for the League they got on and worked together pretty well, she was nice and Peter would not be able to deny how beautiful she was to him. "I am willing to give this a shot if you are?" Peter told Mari and she smirked.

It would be about two years later in Mari's apartment where Peter was now living with her, they had been dating for the past two years and time healed the wounds ending things with MJ caused. Plus now they had recently got engaged. Peter was asleep in their bed dreaming of how life will be like with the gorgeous Mari McCabe as his wife. The future Mrs Parker smirked as she looked to the sleeping form of her fiancé next to her and feeling glad that she took the chance to try and start a relationship with him those couple of years ago.

Peter got over MJ and the Vixen got the Spider she was after.

 **Still open to more ideas for chapters and plots for them.**


	3. Supergirl 2

**Chapter 3: Supergirl 2**

 **This is basically a crossover with the animated web series DC Super Hero Girls which is basically to promote a line of dolls. My impression is... mixed. I have concerns like having Wonder Woman and Hal Jordan in the same age and class with characters like Beast Boy and Supergirl (why not have Cassie Sandsmark or Donna Troy as Wonder Girl and have Diana be like an alumni like what I read Superman and Batman apparently are, that would make more sense). Plus putting in villains like Harley Quinn (I wonder what her origin in this universe is) and Poison Ivy (I am not actually as irritated having her as a teen as I am the others as she have been Batgirl's age before in the underrated cartoon the Batman). I think my biggest gripe is having Amanda freaking Waller as the principal and not even getting her personality close to right, while you are at it why not have Hugo Strange as the guidance counsellor?**

 **Still that having been said, from what I have seen so far the show seems harmless enough and I do like the theme song. Since Supergirl is not in the show yet I am basing this from what I have seen on trailers and promos on the show's Youtube page.**

It was only about two weeks ago when a spider bite, failure to stop a criminal who he learned ended up becoming the killer of his beloved Uncle Ben, turned young teenager Peter Parker into a costumed superpowered vigilante by the name of Spider-Man. However some people came to his Aunt May's house and he felt worried when they said that they knew he was Spider-Man. However he was shocked when they came to offer him a scholarship to a superhero high school called Super Hero High in Metropolis. As long as he could still catch up on his normal school studies from Midtown High, he accepted.

After having been dropped off by his Aunt May in costume no less, he web slinged to the front of the door where the principal Amanda Waller welcomed him to the school. He was unpacking his stuff still in his Spider-Man suit into his new dorm while his roommate Hal Jordan (who was going by the superhero name Green Lantern) was reading a comic book while lying on a green construct of a couch in the air that was created by his Green Lantern Power Ring.

"So Spider-Man, you are interesting on the whole secret identity thing?" asked Hal and Spider-Man looked up to him nodding a bit feeling like he did not want more people to know than he was comfortable with. "Most students here don't feel like hiding their identities with, but it's your choice man." Hal told him with a shrug as he continued reading.

It was later in the week while Spidey gulped nervously in the library watching fellow new student Supergirl study at a table. Two of Supergirl's friends Poison Ivy and Katana were watching this and knew what was happening especially when Supergirl kept looking his distance nervously every so often. Deciding to help their friend out they pushed Spider-Man so that he was in front of Supergirl's table.

" _Keep it together Parker, just because she is a super strong alien who is amazing doesn't mean that you are not able to even talk to her._ " Spider-Man thought as he decided to wave at her and she waved back taking attention away from her book at the moment. "Hey, Supergirl right?" Spider-Man asked and Supergirl laughed while pointing to the S shield on her costume and Spider-Man did the same thing.

"Yeah and I beleive that they say you call yourself our Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man?" Supergirl asked jokingly and Spider-Man then laughed. They stared at eachother awkwardly and at the moment Ivy was wishing there was a way to give them a push and Katana wished she had the power to tell Supergirl telepathically to take her chance.

Then Supergirl decided to break the silence and say "so I am kind of studying right now but after classes are done today do you want to go out or something?" Katana and Ivy cheered in her head when Spider-Man nodded and he left her to her reading.

A week or so the students whispered when they saw that Spider-Man and Supergirl walked to their classes hand in hand and it was pretty much confirmed that they were a couple when Kara kissed Spidey on the cheek of his mask. The friends that the two had made so far were happy for them but there were much talk of the other students, one called the Cheetah was jealous that someone other than her was becoming talk of the school but the new couple did not mind.

Spider-Man hoped to introduce his new girlfriend to his Aunt May and Supergirl hoped to introduce her new boyfriend to her cousin Kal El or Superman as he was commonly known as...

 **What do you think; do you think I could make a whole story of this concept? Also I am still in a DC mood and despite what I thought otherwise, seeing Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice (liked it despite some issues, looking forward to the Suicide Squad movie later this year, the Wonder Woman movie and as long as Snyder does not repeat the mistakes he made in Man of Steel or in Dawn of Justice I am looking forward to the Justice League movie plus the Booster Gold and Blue Beetle movie we will be getting in a few years, I am probably most excited for that most of all)**


	4. Wonder Woman

**Chapter 4: Wonder Woman**

 **decided to try a Wonder Woman after it was suggested by HandAssassinSpider-man**

In an apartment in New York City, twenty four year old Peter Parker was lying on his bed watching TV and could not help but think how alright life was for him now, his job at the Daily Bugle was pleasant, his Aunt May was able to handle herself after he moved out as she assured him she would be and his reputation as Spider-Man was going a lot better than it was when he first started out as Spider-Man when he was fifteen year old. Not only that but he had an amazing girlfriend who had a great kind personality as well as being drop dead gorgeous.

Said girlfriend then came in and Peter smiled at her, Diana smiled at him with her beautiful black hair, she had the size and physique of a female power lifter and she was in her red, white and blue styled armor for she was also Wonder Woman, superheroine, founding member of the Justice League as well as the floating island Themyscira's ambassador to the outside world.

Diana then lied down on the bed taking Peter in her arms as she lied down, Peter didn't put any resistance to them and relaxed in Diana's arms as she took Diana's lips to kiss. "How did the press conference go Diana?" Peter asked knowing she was doing a conference for a new book she had written.

"It was okay but I had to deal with Veronica Cale's remarks again." Diana told him and Peter understood having had to face criticism from J. Jonah Jameson since he first became a superhero. Veronica Cale was a wealthy businesswomen and head of Cale-Anderson Pharmaceuticals. She always criticised Wonder Woman and said that Cale herself was the one true 'wonder woman' and was an example of the American success story. She also tried many schemes to sabotage Diana including teaming up with her enemies but they never went over too well and would be double crossed by whatever villain she had enlisted. She was more of a nuisance to Diana rather than a true enemy the way Circe, Ares, Dr Psycho and Cheetah were to her.

"It's alright, Veronica's words are just that and any time she tires meddling in schemes it will never go her way." Diana told Peter in a smile as she got up. "Sorry but I need to change before any visitor find Wonder Woman in our apartment." Diana told him and Peter understood, Diana had taken 'Diana Prince' as a secret identity who was officially Peter Parker's girlfriend and Wonder Woman to the public was just known as Diana of Themyscira.

Peter smiled at Diana's form when she left the room to get changed, Diana had great amusement a month ago when they went to the beach together and Peter's brain almost shut down completely when he got his first look at Diana in her bikini. It amused Diana even more when she whispered to him "wait until you see ideas for our honeymoon." Diana once she had her fun told Peter she was of course joking since she was willing to wait until they were ready to get married.

Soon dressed back as Diana Prince she went back to the room and sat down next to Peter, "glad I can have my social life with you my warrior of Arachne." Diana whispered into Peter's ear. 'Warrior of Arachne' was of course Diana's little pet name for Peter since when they first met Diana had thought Peter was a champion chosen by the Greek figure Arachne but Peter later clarified to her that his powers were caused by science but nonetheless it became something she would call him when they started dating.

Diana remembered when she first took Peter to meet her mother Queen Hippoltya on Themyscira, her dozens of 'sisters' were not too pleased at Diana falling in love with a man and neither was Hippoltya but she would later state as long as he did not cause her harm she would accept it. They all warmed up to him after seeing him fighting in sparring contests they had held. Plus Hippoltya had admitted that he seemed like a good warrior and as long as Diana was happy.

As Peter changed the channel to a movie (to the amusement of them both the movie just so happened to be the original Clash of the Titans) they both relaxed to watch together thinking they could handle what the future would hold for them.

 **Sorry if this and the last chapter is not so short but I will try and make the chapters as long as I can.**


End file.
